This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, the invention relates to an effective technique for the formation of wiring in the manufacture of semiconductor devices.
The wiring structure of a semiconductor device includes wirings for passing signals or an electric current, and an insulating film is provided for insulating the wirings. It has been accepted that the wirings of a semiconductor device are provided for the purpose of lowering the resistance, and the insulating film is provided for the purpose of achieving complete insulation.
The wiring structure of a semiconductor device is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 8 (1996)-204006, which discloses a technique for covering a wiring with an etch stopper film and a technique for arranging a wiring on an etch stopper film.
[Patent Document]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 8 (1996)-204006.